Religion and Philosophy
The Religion and Philosophy forums of Myspace can be found here and are subdivided into Religion, Philosophy, and General. It is collectively known as the R&P. Subforums *''The Golden Age'' - During the Pre-Split Era, the R&P was all one forum; not the three that it is today. Discussion and debate was allegedly of high-caliber as the greatest R&P minds were all found in one place and were free to discuss religion, or philosophy, or both. *''The Split'' - The infamous "splitting" of the forums from one (Religion and Philosophy) into three: General, Philosophy, and Religion. Intellectual discussion hit a low as the regulars were split and a few simply left. Some regulars to this day demand the re-forming of the forums into one. General This subforum has the second-most traffic of the three. Both philosophy and religion can be discussed, in any combination. Religion This subforum is the highest-traffic forum of the three. It's intended for religious discussion specifically, but due to the high amount of traffic, philosophy and politics are often discussed, as well. Some notable events specific to this subforum: * The First Hijacking Era - This saw a time of a great battle between the THA (Thread Hijackers Alliance), lead by Thing, against the Greatest Freelancers Ever, lead by Tudor. Both groups attempted to hijack the threads of the R&P, as per their names. * Crazy Night - One of the most infamous nights of R&P history. Nash and CrownOnTheRocks both arrived onto the forum late one night, both drunk, and totally tore the place apart. Posters stayed up until the morning hours discussing nothing but nonsense, creating completely irrelevant threads for three pages back, with titles such as "nash is bad," "i have to pee," etc. Anyone who created even a remotely relevant thread immediately had it hijacked. * The Age of Highlandering - There can be only one. A now-old-school form of threadkilling, the "T" trick (tt/t/t... -this no longer works) became very popular and was nicknamed "Highlandering" by its most prominent user, Batman. This also lead to the controversial storming of the Emo forum. * The Atheist Strike - Allegedly lead by Squarecircle (unconfirmed), all of the atheist regulars suddenly picked up their bags and left, staying clear of the R&P for about 2 weeks. The atheists claimed they simply wanted to examine the possible collapse of the forum without their rationality and input. The theists claimed that the atheists were throwing a fit and lost the so-called "Atheist-Christian Wars." * EAC Drama - During the Modless Times Squarecircle called out Calvin and some of the other Christian regulars, accused them of conspiring, threw a fit, and deleted all of his profiles. Allegedly the EAC broke up. * The HISHOLYSPACE Attack - Cliff led the attack on semi-popular Myspace spinoff site www.hisholyspace.com after being told they banned Mormons, Catholics, and other 'non-Christian' people from joining or participating on their site. Philosophy This subforum is the slowest moving of the three. Though subjects that discuss religion can and are discussed, anyone who posts completely religious subjects without any philosophical intentions is immediately redirected to the Religion forum. Moderators Past Moderators *AB *Random *Grace Current Moderators *codeblind *Kings *Bella Clara Temporary Mods *Spider Man *Just Matt Notable Meta-Forum Events 'Meta-forum events' would be those events that affected all three forums of R&P, rather than just one. *The Modless Times - Random Destruction, the M-D, quit. Chaos ensued. Hijacking and threadkilling were rampant. Intelligent discussion came almost completely to a halt. During this time Otherology emerged as a parody religion with a rapidly growing following, and more EAC drama unfolded.